Szablon:FF
'Rozdział 20' Łup. Łup. Łup. Echo uderzeń pięści Aparu o drzwi jego kajuty przemierzało pokładowe korytarze „''Chimery''”. Ta-Matoranin przebywał teraz w ciasnym pomieszczeniu na najniższym poziomie statku, w towarzystwie cienia i spojrzeń niewielkich, przypominających Hoto Rahi, które zalęgły się na skrytych w mroku ścianach. Jego piąstka uderzająca nieprzerwanie od kilku minut o drewniane drzwi wydawała się taka mała. A mogła zdziałać tak wiele. Aparu miał misję i wykonał ją najlepiej jak potrafił. Jego działania już wkrótce przyczynią się do stworzenia Nowego Świata. Matoranin nie wiedział dokładnie, ile jeszcze musi czekać - zbyt długo znajdował się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu bez okien, by móc skutecznie obserwować upływ czasu - lecz, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, już wkrótce nadejdzie ten dzień. Już wkrótce Toa dotrą do Słonecznego Kryształu. I już wkrótce spełni się jego rola w wielkim planie jego pana. Dlatego najwyższa pora, by się wreszcie stąd wydostać. Łup. Łup. Łup. Aparu wciąż pamiętał dzień, w którym obudził się w jaskini na Artas Nui po długim śnie. W jego umyśle tkwiło zaledwie kilka myśli - jego imię, kilka podstawowych umiejętności i zadanie, jakie musiał spełnić. Miał być sekretnym planem, asem w rękawie pani Tanith i uznał, że służył jej dobrze. Był co prawda zaskoczony, gdy Inkwizytor napadł na „''Chimerę''” i być może nie powinien się wtedy ujawniać, być może - improwizował - lecz na szczęście w żaden sposób nie przeszkodziło to w realizacji jego zadania. Myśleli, że pozbyli się zagrożenia. Myśleli, że urządzenia naprowadzające, które umieścił na pokładzie były jedynymi, jakie zabrał ze sobą w podróż. Błąd. To była ledwie zmyłka, odwrócenie uwagi. Aparu miał jeszcze niejednego asa w rękawie. Zresztą, on sam nim był. Łup. Łup. Łup. Zastanawiał się, kto pierwszy zareaguje na jego uderzenia w drzwi. Być może Kaneo, ona nigdy nie lubiła siedzieć bezczynnie. Vo-Matoranka miała temperament, jakiego Aparu nie spotkał jeszcze nigdy wcześniej u żadnej innej żywej istoty - choć może to dlatego, że jego wspomnienia sięgały ledwie kilkunastu tygodniom wstecz. Zdawać by się mogło, że rzuciłaby się do walki z samym sztormem, taka była porywcza. Jej zachowanie wydawało się Aparu intrygujące. Najczęściej jednak zwyczajnie go irytowała. A może będzie to Huvatu. Aparu nigdy za nim nie przepadał, Matoranin Żelaza bardziej cenił sobie bronie, które wytwarzał, niż innych członków załogi. I ta jego wyniosłość. Zachowywał się tak, jakby uważał się za kogoś lepszego tylko dlatego, że potrafił wykuwać oręż. To Aparu tworzył tu prawdziwe dzieło, a mimo to nie przechwalał się tym. Taki był skromny. A może Otamar. Ta-Matoranin nigdy nie rozumiał jego oddania „''Chimerze''”. Jak można było tak bardzo poświęcać się dla statku, który przewoził na swoim pokładzie kryminalistów? Bo tym właśnie byli Toa - zbrodniarzami, pchającymi ten świat ku zagładzie. Dobrze, że już niedługo miało się to zmienić. Aparu dostrzegał jednak pewne podobieństwo między sobą a Otamarem. Obaj byli czemuś niezmiernie oddani. Lecz, oczywiście, to Aparu był oddany właściwej sprawie. Może jednak Oduna. Och, Oduna, jak bardzo Aparu go nienawidził. Tygodnie musztrowania, krytyki i morderczych ćwiczeń, tylko po to, by przygotować go do bycia żeglarzem. Ta-Matoranin miał na szczęście pewne podstawowe umiejętności w swojej głowie - zastanawiał się, czy nie pochodziły one z jego poprzedniego życia, z czasu przed „oświeceniem” - co nie zmieniało faktu, że treningi u kapitana były najgorszym momentem w jego krótkim, nowym żywocie. Nieważne, kto do niego przyjdzie, szanse powodzenia były w każdym przypadku takie same. Zielone oczy Aparu, wyglądające spod czerwono-srebrnej Kanohi Ruru zabłyszczały na moment na myśl o tym, jak prosty, lecz zarazem świetny był jego plan. Coś tak banalnego, że na pewno nie przyjdzie nikomu z załogi nawet o tym pomyśleć. Musiało się udać. Ta-Matoranin musiał tylko ściągnąć na siebie czyjąś uwagę. Łup. Łup. Łup. - Przestaniesz wreszcie walić w te drzwi?! Poirytowany głos dotarł z góry do uszu Aparu. A więc jednak Kaneo. Matoranin uśmiechnął się do siebie, lecz nie przestawał uderzać o drzwi. Łup. Łup. Łup. - Jeszcze chwila i kapitan znów da ci jakąś karę! Łup. Łup. Łup. - Co z tego, że wyczyściłeś już całe poszycie z soli… Łup. Łup. Łup. - …wypolerowałeś wszystkie podłogi na pokładzie… Łup. Łup. Łup. - …wypleniłeś siedlisko szczurów na dolnym poziomie… Łup. Łup. Łup. - …i zrobiłeś wszystko inne, co można by ci było dać jako karę, na pewno jeszcze coś się znajdzie! Łup. Łup. Łup. - Och, jak się zaraz nie uspokoisz sama tam do ciebie zejdę! Uśmiech Aparu poszerzył się. Łup. Łup. Łup. Po chwili dało się słyszeć zbliżające się kroki, gdy Kaneo zmierzała w stronę kajuty. Łupanie ustało. Zdezorientowana Matoranka zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i zmarszczyła brwi. KIucz zatrzeszczał w zamku. Drzwi otworzyły się, Kaneo ostrożnym krokiem weszła do środka. I nie zastała tam nikogo. To jest, nikogo, kogo mogłaby zobaczyć. Aparu wiele razy przeklinał ciemność, jaka panowała w tym przeklętym pomieszczeniu - nieraz zdawało mu się nawet, że przez nią traci rozum! - lecz teraz była na wagę złota. Wystarczyło tylko przylgnąć do ściany i schować się za drzwiami - Kaneo nawet tego nie zauważyła. Weszła głębiej do środka, wodząc zdziwionym spojrzeniem po kajucie, pozwalając Aparu bezszelestnie prześlizgnąć się za jej plecami i wydostać na wolność. Proste, acz genialne. Niestety, w tym momencie, Aparu pożałował, że to akurat Kaneo zdecydowała się do niego zejść. Może i była najgłupsza z nich wszystkich. Ale była też najszybsza. Zaskakująco szybko jak na siebie uświadomiła sobie, co się dzieje, momentalnie odwróciła się, nim Aparu zdążył zatrzasnąć za nią drzwi i rzuciła się na niego z okrzykiem. Matoranie przeturlali się po podłodze i uderzyli z hukiem o ścianę. Jakiś lśniący przedmiot przejechał niecałe bio po deskach. Sztylet Kaneo. Aparu charknął i zrzucił z siebie Matorankę kopnięciem, po czym rzucił się w kierunku ostrza. Chwilę potem Kaneo naskoczyła na niego i oboje zaczęli siłować się ze sobą, gdy żeglarka zacisnęła dłonie na nadgarstkach zdrajcy, nie pozwalając mu zadać cięcia sztyletem. Ta-Matoranin był jednak silniejszy i w kolejnych sekundach jedną ręką zablokował ręce Kaneo, a drugą zacisnął na rękojeści ostrza, które przystawił do szyi dziewczyny. Matoranka starała się mu wyszarpnąć, tym razem jednak jej zwinność się nie przydała - potrzebowała siły, którą Aparu nad nią górował. Rozległy się kroki i moment później na końcu korytarza pojawiła się reszta załogi. Ta-Matoranin zaklął w myślach. Jego plan ucieczki szlag trafił. Musiał improwizować. - Ani kroku dalej, inaczej poderżnę jej gardło! - zagroził. Oczywiście, Aparu nie chciał jej zabijać. Będzie cennym mieszkańcem Nowego Świata, stratą byłoby ją zamordować. Fakt, czasem dochodziło do poświęceń, Ta-Matoranin jednak, mimo swojej opinii o tych osobach, nie chciał śmierci nikogo z załogi. Lecz może będzie musiał do jakiejś doprowadzić. Może będzie musiał, jeśli chciał wreszcie stąd uciec. Czuł, jak Kaneo dygocze w jego uścisku. Była wściekła, lecz również bała się. Dobrze. Jej strach mógł mu pomóc w tej sytuacji. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Może jeszcze miał szansę. Oduna zatrzymał swoich towarzyszy gestem dłoni. Samemu zrobił jednak ostrożny krok do przodu. - Aparu, do jasnej cholery… Opamiętaj się! Odkryliśmy twój podstęp, przegrałeś! Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji! Ta-Matoranin zaśmiał się chłodno. - O nie, kapitanie, wcale nie przegrałem… - powiedział. W jego oczach pojawił się szaleńczy błysk. - Myśleliście, że jedyne nadajniki, jakie umieściłem, były na pokładzie… Mylicie się! Chyba powinienem podziękować Huvatu, że pozwalał mi przebywać w jego kajutach, gdy przygotowywaliśmy się do podróży… dzięki temu mogłem je ukryć w broniach, które potem dałeś Toa. Gdy tylko będą blisko Słonecznego Kryształu, mój pan będzie o tym wiedział… Ba, na pewno już jego najlepsze oddziały zmierzają na tę wyspę! To wy przegraliście, nie ja! Zobaczył zdumienie na twarzy Fe-Matoranina. Upokorzenie. Och, jak bardzo by chciał, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Huvatu rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. - Aparu, ty… - Po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem… - wtrącił Oduna. - Co my wszyscy dla ciebie zrobiliśmy, tak się nam odpłacasz, ha?! Ta-Matoranin zmrużył oczy. - Co dla mnie zrobiliście? Co dla mnie zrobiliście?! Przewoziliście na tym pokładzie zbrodniarzy, oto, co dla mnie zrobiliście! Naprawdę nie dostrzegacie, co takiego niosą ze sobą Toa? Uważacie ich za bohaterów, ale ich moce powodują tylko zniszczenia! Przez nich ten świat wkrótce umrze, a wy pomagacie tym potworom i jeszcze oczekujecie, że będę wam za to wdzięczny?! Kapitan znieruchomiał. Musiał dostrzec błysk w oczach Aparu, może nawet dotarły wreszcie do niego jego słowa, nieważne - jego zatrzymanie się było Ta-Matoraninowi na rękę. Aparu zaczął powoli wycofywać się w kierunku końca korytarza, gdzie powinno się znajdować drugie wyjście. Tam porzuci Kaneo i ruszy na górę, by opuścić ten statek. Musi się udać. Chciał postawić do tyłu kolejny krok, lecz Kaneo zaczęła stawiać opór. - A co takiego zrobili żołnierze Kraavosa, że tak z nimi sympatyzujesz? - wycharczała. - Głupia. Oni chronią nasz świat przez zagładą! Szarpnął się, by pociągnąć ją ze sobą, Matoranka jednak nagle napięła wszystkie mięśnie i zesztywniała, nie pozwalając mu ruszyć jej z miejsca. - Ach tak? I co takiego niby dla ciebie zrobili?! Podrzucili cię nam, zdanego tylko na siebie i kazali wykonać jakąś przeklętą misję! My się tobą zaopiekowaliśmy. To z nami przeżyłeś większość chwil w tym życiu, które pamiętasz! Aparu zatrzymał się. Jeden po drugim, zaczęły zalewać go obrazy z tamtych dni. Skrywał wtedy w duchu swoją prawdziwą naturę, ale wydawał się też być… szczęśliwy? Nie, na pewno nie. Przecież oni byli w błędzie, nie rozumieli, a on był tym wybranym, on miał zbawić świat… Tak mu wpojono, przecież to musiała być prawda. Prawda? - Pamiętasz, jak uczyłam cię wiązać liny? - ciągnęła dalej Kaneo. - Jak Huvatu pokazywał ci swoją kolekcję broni i pierwszy raz trzymałeś sztylet w ręku? Jak razem z Otamarem rozwijałeś żagle? Jak wspiąłeś się na bocianie gniazdo i byłeś zaskoczony, że możesz objąć spojrzeniem całą jaskinię? Jego ręka zadrżała. Wszystkie te wspomnienia… Pamiętał tamte chwile, pamiętał, że przeklinał wiele z nich, ale pamiętał też… pamiętał też, że śmiał się wtedy razem z innymi przy swoich porażkach, cieszył, gdy w końcu mu się udawało, a załoga cieszyła się razem z nim, czuł zachwyt, chęć poznania świata, gdy znajdował się w górze, ponad innymi… Na moment zapominał o swojej misji i naprawdę żył życiem, które miało być tylko przykrywką… Ale przecież… oni byli w błędzie… Świat zmierzający ku zagładzie… - Oni nic dla ciebie nie zrobili, Aparu. - Głos Matoranki zdawał się dochodzić gdzieś z daleka. On sam nie wiedział już, co się wokół niego dzieje, co jest prawdą, a co kłamstwem, w które uwierzył. - To my się tobą zajmowaliśmy. Byłeś częścią naszej rodziny. Niech to zaraza, nadal jesteś! Sztylet wyleciał z jego dłoni i upadł z brzdękiem na podłogę. Moment potem sam Aparu również osunął się w dół, podtrzymując się na Kaneo, by uniknąć spotkania z ziemią. Otamar, Huvatu i Oduna błyskawicznie do nich dopadli. Kapitan chwycił Matorankę za ramiona i odciągnął ją od niego, podczas gdy pozostali dwaj złapali Aparu i wyprowadzili go z korytarza. Ta-Matoranin nawet się nie opierał. Jedyne, co zrobił, to spuścił głowę, jakby zawstydzony tym, czego do tej pory się dopuścił. Jakby wreszcie zrozumiał, że wszystko, w co wierzył, było jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Gdy odchodził, łzy ściekały mu po masce. 'Rozdział 21' Pokryta brudnozielonym bluszczem i mchem oraz piaskowym pyłem brama pięła się na kilkanaście bio wzwyż ku porannemu niebu, wciśnięta w nieszeroką szczelinę pomiędzy dwoma beżowymi skalnymi ścianami górskiej przełęczy. Pod przeschniętymi pnączami dało się dostrzec wydrążone w przestarzałych wrotach symbole, podobne do run widniejących na mapie do Słonecznego Kryształu, trzymanej w dłoniach Dalli, gdy drużyna zbliżyła się do zamkniętego wejścia. Strumień błękitnego światła przenikał prosto przez nie. Toa zatrzymali się i podnieśli głowy, by objąć wzrokiem całą konstrukcję. Górne zwieńczenia obydwu skrzydeł bramy znajdowały się niemalże na tym samym poziomie, któremu sięgały szczyty piaskowych skał. - To chyba koniec wycieczki - powiedział po chwili krępującej ciszy Purrik. - Chyba, że ktoś z nas wziął klucz. Rebis podszedł do bramy i przejechał dłonią po jej powierzchni, by odgarnąć uschnięty bluszcz i patynę pyłu, po czym postukał palcem o wrota. Wśród wszechobecnego zgrzytu kół zębatych i tykania mechanizmu rozniósł się metalowy pogłos. - Metal. Nasze moce go nie ruszą - oznajmił i obrócił się do pozostałych. - Przydałoby się nam twoje wiertło, Raganie. Reszta drużyny przeniosła spojrzenia na Toa Ziemi, znajdującego się na końcu grupy. Ku ich zdumieniu, przykucnięty mężczyzna zdawał się ignorować wszystko wokół i ze skupieniem przyglądał się kępkom usychającej trawy, porastającym podnóża pobliskich skał. - Bardzo dziwne… - mruknął pod nosem, nie odrywając wzroku od brudnozielonych źdźbeł. - Ragan? - To wygląda tak, jakby te rośliny powoli usychały - zwrócił się do drużyny, jakby dopiero teraz powrócił do rzeczywistości; jego spojrzenie jednak wciąż tkwiło w szczątkowych kępach. Izaki wzruszył ramionami. - Nic w tym dziwnego. Jesteśmy przecież w górach, panuje tu inny klimat. W odpowiedzi Ragan pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie tak. - Zerknął na pozostałych, po czym przejechał dłonią po podłożu. - Ja to czuję… Ta ziemia pomału… jałowieje. Jakby cała roślinność na tej wyspie stopniowo… umierała. Toa spojrzeli po sobie. Przez przełęcz na krótką chwilę przedarł się chłodnawy powiew wiatru. - Cóż, to w takim razie kolejny powód, by się nie zatrzymywać - odparł w końcu Rebis i skinął głową w kierunku bramy. - No dalej. - Czekajcie - odezwał się nagle Izaki. - Coś się zbliża. - Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego przybyli Toa, wysuwając teleskopowe oko swojej maski. Pozostali członkowie drużyny również zwrócili się w tamtą stronę i przyjęli bojowe postawy, teraz także wyczuwając zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Nastała cisza, zakłócana jedynie nieprzerwanym zgrzytem umorusanych ziemią trybów. W okamgnieniu zza skał wyłoniła się jedna z bestii Rahi, tych samych, które zaatakowały ekipę w dżungli zaraz po ich przybyciu na wyspę. Ogromna małpa wylądowała ledwie parę bio przed drużyną, wzniecając w powietrze tumany pyłu i piachu, który osiadł na skalnej ścieżce. Przestraszony Az schował się za plecami Dalli, reszta znieruchomiała. Gdy wreszcie obłoki się rozwiały, Toa mogli lepiej przyjrzeć się przybyłej bestii. I osobie, która jej dosiadała. - Vox? - zapytał zdumiony Purrik, odzywając się jako pierwszy. Pozostali zaniemówili. - Ty żyjesz? Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się półgębkiem spod ubrudzonej gruntem, liśćmi i pyłem masce, po czym zeskoczył z ujeżdżanego Rahi na ziemię. Jego poharatany płaszcz zatrzepotał na wietrze. - Ty żyjesz! Toa podeszli do swojego dawno uznanego za zmarłego towarzysza, śmiejąc się i dopytując, jakby zupełnie zapomnieli o ciążącej na ich barkach misji. Vox dostrzegł, że nawet Dalla, która trzymała się z boku, zmusiła się do nieśmiałego uśmiechu, choć spuściła wzrok, gdy napotykała jego spojrzenie. Az poderwał się z jej ramienia i zaczął krążyć wokół mężczyzny, skrzecząc radośnie. Gdy emocje wreszcie nieco opadły, Purrik odezwał się, próbując ubrać w słowa to, co zapewne myślała reszta drużyny: - Ale jak ty… W jaki sposób… I co… - Urwał na moment, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, które pytanie zadać jako pierwsze. - I co najważniejsze… Jak ci się udało dosiąść tego… czegoś? - Wskazał na małpowatego Rahi, który zachowywał się w towarzystwie Toa nadzwyczaj spokojnie w porównaniu z ich wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami z tym stworzeniem. Vox uśmiechnął się z lekka i sięgnął pod swój płaszcz, po chwili wyciągając spod niego niewielki, świecący na zielono przedmiot. - Wydaje mi się, że to może być tego przyczyną. Toa wbili spojrzenie w jego dłoń. - Co to za kryształ? - zdziwił się Ragan. - To naprawdę długa historia i pewnie i tak byście w nią nie uwierzyli - odparł Vox. - Zresztą, sam bym w nią pewnie nie uwierzył. Ale wygląda na to, że w jakiś sposób… daje mi władzę nad tutejszymi stworzeniami. - Obrócił się, rzucając spojrzenie ku Rahi, na którym tu przybył. - Jakbym był ich panem. Drużyna wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. - Och, dlaczego nie mogłeś przybyć tu parę dni wcześniej? - żachnął się Toa Powietrza. - Przydałbyś nam się! Dymne Kruki omal nas nie zabiły! Vox zaśmiał się krótko sam do siebie. - Dzięki czemu wiedziałem, gdzie jesteście. - Powiódł wzrokiem po drużynie. - Widzę, że dotarliście tu wszyscy w jednym kawałku. - Nie było łatwo! - odrzekł z przejęciem Kaleva. - Ale Dalla zawsze wskazywała nam drogę ze swoją mapą, a Rebis prowadził nas jak prawdziwy przywódca! Na te słowa twarz Toa Wody oblał rumieniec, Rebis natomiast zaśmiał się lekko zmieszany, drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Po prostu robiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne - skwitował, ciesząc się w duchu, że ktoś jednak docenił jego starania. - Dobrze znów cię widzieć, Vox. - Położył dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza. Obydwaj skinęli głowami. - Teraz jednak musimy iść dalej. Przypominam, że mamy do uratowania wszechświat przed złą armią. Toa ponownie podeszli do metalowej bramy, wodząc po niej spojrzeniem - Vox obrzucił ją wzrokiem po raz pierwszy. Świetlisty promień emanujący ze zniekształconej kuli trzymanej w rękach Dalli znikał w ledwo widocznej szczelinie biegnącej przez środek wrót, przykrytej kurzem i górskim pyłem. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się można było dostrzec, że niektóre z segmentów skrzydeł są delikatnie wypukłe, jakby po włączeniu jakiegoś przełącznika miały zmienić swoją pozycję, otwierając przed przybyszami bramę - lub, co było równie prawdopodobne, aktywując pułapkę. Rebis spojrzał na wrota, jakby chciał rzucić im wyzwanie. - Ragan, mógłbyś… Niespodziewanie przerwała mu Dalla, wystawiając dłoń na bok. Nie odrywała oczu od symboli widniejących na masywnych drzwiach. - To chyba nie będzie potrzebne… - powiedziała cicho i zbliżyła się do bramy. Toa Ognia zmarszczył czoło. - Masz jakiś pomysł? Dalla nie odpowiedziała mu, jedynie powiodła dłonią po metalowej powierzchni. Mapa trzymana w jej drugiej ręce zaczęła pulsować jeszcze jaśniejszym światłem, znalazłszy się tak blisko wrót. Az przyglądał się uważnie dziewczynie, przycupnięty na jej prawym barku. Pozostali członkowie ekipy wpatrywali się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. Toa Wody wpatrywała się natomiast w kombinacje prostych i zakrzywionych linii, tworzących obce symbole. Jednak nie, nie obce… Z jakiegoś powodu, gdzieś w głębi umysłu, Dalla znała ich znaczenie. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak jest - ostatni raz czuła się tak, gdy rozszyfrowywała runy wyryte na mapie, i gdy odczytywała przepowiednię zapisaną na tabliczce znalezionej przez Toa z Artas Nui. Starożytne symbole, z którymi wcześniej spotkała się zaledwie raz, studiując zapomniane języki. Teraz jednak wystarczyło, że na nie spojrzała, od razu znała ich znaczenie, jakby posługiwała się nimi na co dzień. Sześć symboli tworzących razem półokrąg, od każdego z nich odchodziły linie, skupiające się w jednym miejscu na wysokości klatki piersiowej dziewczyny. Sześć symboli… sześcioliterowe słowo? Nie, nie… Te symbole nie były literami, każdy z nich oznaczał inny wyraz… Każdy z nich oznaczał… - To żywioły - powiedziała cicho Dalla, jakby mówiła sama do siebie, po czym powtórzyła głośniej, zwracając się do reszty ekipy: - Każdy z tych symboli oznacza żywioł. Ogień, Woda, Ziemia, Kamień, Lód i Powietrze. - Wskazywała kolejne runy, układające się w łuk. Reszta Toa wymieniła spojrzenia. - To nasze żywioły - zauważył Purrik. - Jak wielkie mamy szczęście? - Zapytaj Auerieusa - odrzekł Kaleva. - To on wybierał, kto wyruszy w podróż. Ragan przyłożył dłoń do podbródka. - Może mapa wpłynęła na niego jakoś i skłoniła, by wybrał te, a nie inne osoby? - zasugerował. - Tak jak wpływa na Dallę. - Mapa na mnie nie… - chciała zaprotestować dziewczyna, lecz powstrzymała się i samemu się nad tym zastanowiła. Może Ragan faktycznie miał rację? Ona sama uważała za wyjątkowe to, jak dobrze pamięta te znaki. Choć… co jeśli nigdy ich nie widziała? Co jeśli ściskana przez nią kula - a raczej to, co było kiedyś kulą - miała w tym swój udział? Dalla studiowała w przeszłości starożytne języki, fakt, i miała dobrą pamięć, zbyt wiele razy to słyszała - i pamiętała, że to słyszała - czy jednak naprawdę znałaby tak dobrze znaczenie symboli, których uczyła się tak dawno temu? A może po prostu próbowała jakoś wyjaśnić nagły przypływ wiedzy… wiedzy, którą to mapa mogła jej dostarczyć? Dlaczego akurat jej? - Nie mówmy teraz o tym - stwierdził Rebis. - Symbole odpowiadają naszym żywiołom, dobrze. Co mamy z nimi zrobić? Dalla zawahała się, spoglądając na symbol oznaczający Wodę. Z jakiegoś powodu miała niepohamowane pragnienie, by go dotknąć i przelać w niego swoją moc. Jakiś głos z tyłu jej głowy podpowiadał jej, że to będzie dobra decyzja… choć, może… ten głos wcale jednak nie pochodził z tyłu jej głowy… a z przedmiotu, który trzymała teraz w dłoni? - Myślę, że powinniśmy… - Przyłożyła dłoń do runy i sięgnęła do własnej mocy żywiołu. Symbol momentalnie zajął się niebieskim światłem, które pomknęło do punktu, w którym koncentrowały się inne linie, odchodzące od pozostałych znaków. - …użyć naszych mocy. Pozostała piątka Toa z pewną dozą niepewności podążyła za jej poleceniem i dotknęła własnych symboli. Te, podobnie jak symbol Dalli, zaświeciły kolorami odpowiadającymi każdemu z żywiołów - ognistą czerwienią, lodowatym błękitem, ziemną czernią, kamiennym brązem i zielenią okalanych wiatrem drzew. Wszystkie sześć kolorów zbiegło się w jednym punkcie, a wtedy rozległa się seria metalicznych zgrzytów i szczęków, gdy odstające od skrzydeł bramy blaszki zaczęły przesuwać się, obracać i zmieniać swoją pozycję. Nietknięte od stuleci, wznieciły osadzony na nich pył, który zaczął opadać mozolnie ku ziemi. Wojownicy odsunęli dłonie od symboli i z zafascynowaniem patrzyli, jak kolejne płytki przesuwają się z miejsca na miejsce, poruszane jakimś archaicznym, lecz niezwykle skomplikowanym mechanizmem lub może zupełnie obcą, nieznaną im mocą, jak powoli tworzą niewielki, ledwie kilkucentymetrowy otwór w biegnącej wzdłuż środka wrót szczelinie, a potem… A potem ustają. Toa stali przez moment w bezruchu, czekając, co dalej, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło. Żadna płytka nie poruszyła się, żaden mechanizm nie zazgrzytał. Ich sześć połączonych mistycznych mocy żywiołów utworzyło maleńki, ledwie widoczny z tej odległości otwór w miejscu, w którym zbiegały się świetliste linie i przez który przenikał strumień wskazujący im drogę. I to było wszystko. - To tyle? - Purrik podszedł do otworu i spojrzał przez niego, ujrzał jednak jedynie kolejne tryby i przekładnie skryte w skrzydłach bramy. - Może coś się zacięło? Dalla odsunęła go od wrót, ponownie przytknęła dłoń do symbolu i ponownie uwolniła swą moc. Bez żadnego skutku. - Nie rozumiem… Ragan zbliżył się do niej i przyjrzał się uważnie otworowi. - Mamy dziurkę… potrzebujemy jeszcze klucza. Purrik spojrzał na niego, jakby ten właśnie obraził całą złodziejską szajkę. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że musimy znaleźć jeszcze jeden przeklęty artefakt?! Może ta mapa jest tym kluczem? - Wyrwał przedmiot z dłoni Dalli i zaczął wciskać wystającą z niego ostro zakończoną strzałkę do otworu w bramie. - No dalej, właź tam… Toa Wody rzuciła się, by go powstrzymać, podczas gdy Vox, stojący z tyłu grupy, przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu w zamyśleniu. Nagle go olśniło. - Nie musimy niczego znajdować - odepchnął Purrika od drzwi i sięgnął po kryształ Opiekunki. - To jest ten klucz. Włożył kryształ w nowopowstały otwór. Pasował jak ulał. Rozległo się ciche kliknięcie, fala zielonego światła rozniosła się po całych wrotach, a porastający je bluszcz rozstąpił się, jakby nagle tchnięto w niego życie, odsłaniając skryte w rogach otaczających drzwi skał tryby, które teraz zaczęły się obracać z głośnym skrzypieniem. Powoli, milimetr po milimetrze, skrzydła bramy zaczęły się rozsuwać, znikając w ścianach przełęczy. Koła zębate, niewprawiane w ruch od tysięcy lat walczyły z własnym wiekiem o to, by nie pęknąć i nie zatrzymać się. Zaschnięte warstwy ziemi, które pokryły je na przestrzeni wieków skruszyły się i opadły lekko jak liście, chmary insektów zaczęły uciekać po skałach ze swoich domów, nagle poruszonych, donośny zgrzyt trybów zmieszał się z nieustającym tykaniem mechanizmu i odgłosem pracy innych kół zębatych rozprzestrzenionych po całej wyspie, które znacznie lepiej radziły sobie ze starością. Dla Toa ta chwila zdawała się trwać wiecznie, gdy metalowe wrota pomału rozstępowały się przed nimi, ukazując długo wyczekiwany cel podróży. - Na Wielkiego Ducha, tam jest… - odezwał się podekscytowany Purrik, gdy drużyna zaczęła dostrzegać pierwsze szczegóły tego, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie. Wreszcie brama całkowicie się otwarła, a oczom Toa ukazało się jedno wielkie… - …nic. Przed drużyną rozpościerała się pokaźna, goła dolina, położona wewnątrz łańcucha utworzonego z czterech górskich szczytów, który oddzielał ją od reszty wyspy i całego wszechświata. Poranne słońce przedzierało się przez masywne skały porośnięte szczątkową roślinnością, walcząc z rzucanymi przez nie długimi cieniami na połacie ciemnobeżowej ziemi, poprzecinanej w wielu miejscach wyżłobionymi liniami i kręgami oraz pokrytej warstwami pyłu i usychającego mchu. Gdzieniegdzie dało się też dostrzec koła zębate wystające ponad grunt, to jednak nie dziwiło już nikogo z ekipy. Widok sam w sobie w innej sytuacji można by uznać za naprawdę majestatyczny. Lecz nie tego Toa się spodziewali. - Co to ma znaczyć? - Izaki zmarszczył czoło. Światło mapy mknęło ku środkowi doliny i tam się urywało. Zdezorientowana drużyna przeszła przez bramę, zmierzając w tamtym kierunku. Jeszcze nim przekroczył otwarte wrota, Vox obrócił się i spojrzał na Rahi, dzięki któremu tu dotarł. To cofnęło się niepewnie, jakby bojąc się iść dalej. Toa Dźwięku skinął lekko głową - przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, by okazać wdzięczność - po czym dołączył do pozostałych. Gdy schodzili po zboczu ku dolinie, wiatr hasał swobodnie od jednego do drugiego górskiego szczytu. Wokół nie było ani żywej duszy. Toa poczuli się, jakby znaleźli się po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, której cztery palce powoli się zaciskały. - Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że przebyliśmy taki szmat drogi tylko po to, żeby podziwiać górskie widoki? - jęknął Purrik. - Tu nawet nie ma co ukraść! - Spokojnie - odrzekł mu Rebis. - Na pewno zaraz znajdziemy jakiś przełącznik czy mechanizm, który otworzy nam dalsze przejście. - A czy widzisz w pobliżu cokolwiek takiego? Mówię ci, trafiliśmy do ślepego zaułka. Ta mapa to pewnie fałszywka, zmyłka, która zawiodła nas w nie to miejsce, co trzeba. Pewnie ci starożytni specjalnie zbudowali tę wyspę, żeby nas oszukać. I tak przecież nie jest prawdziwa przez te wszystkie zębatki! - Gdybym dostawał widgeta za każdym razem, gdy znajdywaliśmy się w takiej sytuacji… - To wcale nie byłbyś bogaty, bo to nasz pierwszy taki przypadek. Nie– - Uspokójcie się obaj - uciszył ich Vox - i patrzcie. Toa Powietrza i Ognia zwrócili głowy we wskazywanym przez niego kierunku i zobaczyli Dallę, powoli idącą dziwnym krokiem ku miejscu, w którym urywał się strumień błękitu. Az krążył niepewnie nad jej głową. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby była w transie. Rebis natychmiast za nią podążył. - Dalla? Wszystko w porządku? Toa Wody odpowiedziała mu tylko „Oczywiście, że tak”, nie zatrzymując się. Jak jej towarzysze mogli mówić, że niczego tu nie widzą? Przed oczami Dalli wyraźnie jaśniały linie wyryte w podłożu i przecinające je kręgi, przypominające symbole, z jakimi Toa mieli do czynienia w trakcie swojej podróży. Wszystkie zbiegały się ku jednemu miejscu, w które coś pchało Dallę, coś w głębi jej umysłu… Nie czuła jednak niepokoju - wydawało jej się to zupełnie normalne, tak jak tłumaczenie starożytnych pism i otworzenie bramy, która tu prowadziła. Zacisnęła kurczowo palce na trzymanej w dłoniach mapie. Musiała ją dostarczyć do… Rebis podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ramiona. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i jej nieobecny wzrok jakby na moment powrócił do rzeczywistości. Toa Wody zerknęła na przyjaciela, zaskoczona, dlaczego ją zatrzymał. - Dalla… Co się z tobą dzieje? - Dlaczego miałoby się coś dziać? Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę i zajrzał jej w oczy. - Dalla… Przed chwilą przemówiłaś w obcym języku. Dziewczyna zamrugała. Spojrzała na pozostałych Toa, którzy również do niej podeszli i z ich wyrazów twarzy odczytała to samo, co u Rebisa. Mówił prawdę. Ale… kiedy to się stało? Przeniosła wzrok na mapę, półkulę z wystającymi łukami i pojedynczym kolcem, emanującą dziwnym światłem. Czy to znów była jej wina? Rebis położył dłoń na artefakcie. - Dalla, wydaje mi się, że powinnaś chwilę odpocząć od tej mapy. - Nie, nie, nie. - Toa Wody nerwowo pokręciła głową i odsunęła się od mężczyzny. Następnie zwróciła spojrzenie na pojedynczy punkt w ziemi, ku któremu mknęło niebieskie światło. Tak bardzo ją kusił… - Nie… Jej wzrok znów stał się nieobecny i znów ruszyła wolnym krokiem ku centrum doliny. Rebis już miał za nią pobiec i ją powstrzymać, przeszkodziła mu w tym jednak ręka Voxa. Toa Ognia spojrzał na niego, ten jednak tylko pokręcił głową. Rebis zacisnął zęby, ponownie spoglądając na Dallę. I czekał. Głos w umyśle Toa Wody szeptał do niej cicho, by zbliżyła się do środka. Ten sam, który podpowiadał jej, które elementy kuli do siebie pasują, gdy po raz pierwszy próbowała ją aktywować. Ten sam, który tłumaczył dla niej przepowiednię na kamiennej tabliczce. Ten sam, który muskał delikatnie jej świadomość, kiedy wpatrywała się w zawieszone w powietrzu wyspy po nocach… I ten sam, który teraz kierował jej ruchami. Żaden z jej towarzyszy nie próbował jej tym razem powstrzymywać. Dobrze. Mogła spokojnie podejść do tego miejsca i przekonać się, co było w nim tak ważnego, że kierowały ją tam jej własne myśli. Dotarłszy do celu, Dalla uklękła i przejechała dłonią po podłożu, odgarniając z niego ostały pył. Jej oczom ukazał się metal z wklęsłym, półkulistym otworem, w którego centrum znajdował się kolejny, znacznie głębszy. Popatrzyła na trzymaną w drugiej dłoni mapę. Wiedziała, co robić. Skierowała artefakt wystającym z niego kolcem ku ziemi i wcisnęła go w otwór. Tykanie mechanizmu ustało. Fala błękitnego światła zalała Toa, a całą dolinę nawiedziły silny wstrząsy. Dalla poleciała do tyłu wraz z Azem, odrzucona siłą uwolnionej energii. Wpadła w ramiona Rebisa, który rzucił się, by ją złapać w tej samej chwili, w której podłoże zaczęło się obniżać. Walcząc o zachowanie równowagi, Toa patrzyli, jak góry na wprost nich zmieniają swój kształt. Otaczające ich tryby zostały wprawione w jeden, zsynchronizowany ruch, pobudzający do życia prastary mechanizm. Wreszcie wszystko się uspokoiło. Koła zębate przestały się poruszać, obłoki wznieconego pyłu powoli opadły. Toa podnieśli się z ziemi, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. W skalnej ścianie, która jeszcze przed chwilą była częścią otaczających ich gór, ujrzeli front masywnej, wykutej w beżowym kamieniu budowli. Dwie podłużne kolumny w jej środku, skierowane szczytami ku sobie tak, że tworzyły wraz z podłożem figurę trójkąta, okalały masywne, lecz w porównaniu z ogromem reszty budynku wydające się nadzwyczaj małe wrota, a wyrzeźbione na ścianach kształty przypominające wypukłe oczy nadawały całości wyglądu głowy olbrzymiego insekta. Zupełnie tak, jakby odkryta przed Toa budowla była łbem jakiegoś stworzenia, z wejściem będącym jego paszczą, a rozpościerające się wokół skały były jego ramionami, obejmującymi całą wyspę. Widok był zniewalający. Zupełnie taki, jakiego Toa mogli się spodziewać po Świątyni Słonecznego Kryształu. Oszołomiona Dalla przeniosła na moment spojrzenie z budowli na miejsce, w które wcisnęła mapę i zauważyła, że już jej tam nie ma - zniknęła między szczelinami w nowopowstałym podłożu. Załapała się za ramię, dziwnie osłabiona. Czuła się, jakby jakaś spora część jej umysłu właśnie go opuściła… a jednak z drugiej strony, nadal czuła w nim nieznaną obecność. Głos Purrika, który stanął obok niej na przedzie grupy, by lepiej przyjrzeć się świątyni, wyrwał ją z zamyślenia: - Następnym razem mogłabyś nas ostrzec, zanim zdecydujesz się wyremontować całą okolicę… Jestem cały w piachu. Dalla posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie, które zaraz potem spoczęło na Rebisie, gdy ten wysunął się przed grupę i objął wzrokiem świątynię. Jego oczy zabłyszczały, zafascynowane. - Drużyno… jesteśmy u celu - oznajmił z przejęciem w głosie. Istotnie, był niezwykle przejęty, Dalla to zauważyła. Nie dziwiła mu się jednak. W końcu to w głównej mierze dzięki jego zasługom udało im się tu dotrzeć. Toa spędzili jeszcze chwilę napawając się widokiem budowli, która na dobrą sprawę zjawiła się przed nimi znikąd, jakby wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło - jakby bali się, że wszystko okaże się być tylko snem i świątynia w pewnym momencie zniknie. Wreszcie zmierzyli w jej stronę i po pokonaniu szerokich, udekorowanych tajemniczymi symbolami schodów znaleźli się przed zamkniętymi wrotami. Linie wyryte w podłodze pod ich stopami zajęły się niebieskim światłem, gdy tylko postawili na nich stopy, a to po chwili przeniosło się na symbole wyryte w drzwiach bramy. Moment później oba skrzydła mozolnie rozsunęły się na boki, ukazując drużynie ciemne wnętrze świątyni. Rebis rzucił spojrzenie ziejącemu ze środka półmrokowi. - Zdobądźmy to, po co tu przyszliśmy - powiedział i wkroczył do świątyni. Reszta drużyny bez słowa podążyła jego śladem.